Vicios y Peleas
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Dubby Neelay]... Como unas situaciones inesperadas pueden desencadenar en cosas aún mas inesperdas...


Tema: Romance y Humor Dubby - Neelay  
Propuestas:  
ºLaucha y uno de sus vicios jeje, de onda me dieron una idea.  
ºBrui le agregó un detalle  
ºY Macky me sugirió usar el "formato capitulo" ...  
Con todo eso, y una aburrida clase de semiología... Esto quedó...  
Dedicatoria: a esos tres, que me inspiraron. A Paly, porque no son casulidades...

* * *

**_VICIOS Y PELEAS_**

"Existen días en que odio este trabajo" balbuceó Neela.  
"¿Solo días?" preguntó Abby, cerrando su locker.  
Las dos mujeres salieron de la sala de descanso de Emergencias esa tarde.  
"Neela, sutura en trauma uno..."  
"Mi guardia terminó!" gritó ella, y se alejo, dejando a Susan con la palabra en la boca y a Abby frente a la jefa.  
"¿Qué hay?" dijo, resignada, la chica.  
"La sutura de Neela, y un chico que creo se quería escapar de la escuela con no se que dolores."  
"Gracias, Sue" dijo, irónica, Abby. Y se retiró con las dos historias.

(Inicio... ven formato capítulo)

"Luke, soy la Dra. Lockhart... Me dijeron que te quejaste de dolores en la escuela... ¿Podrías especificármelos?"  
"Una puntada acá... y acá... y vengo con nauseas desde hace varios días."  
Abby palmó el abdomen del chico con suavidad y él se quejó un par de veces.  
"Chunny, llama a cirugía y corre los básicos de sangre, químicos y toxinas."  
"Seguro" la enfermera recibió la historia  
"Gracias" Abby y ella salieron.

(Cambio de Escena)

"Ray!"  
Nada, ni una respuesta.  
"Ray!"  
De nuevo, nada  
"Maldito roquero desahuciado!"  
"Hey!"  
"Ah, eso si lo escuchás" dijo ella, irritada.  
"¿Qué sucede?" su voz estaba soñolienta y su cabeza se asomó desde la puerta del cuarto.  
"¿En serio estas preguntando¡Esto es un maldito desastre¡Tus amigos dejaron el departamento asqueroso, viniste antes y fuiste incapaz de limpiarlo!" la voz de Neela estaba alcanzando una tonalidad ultrasónica.  
"Bueno, bueno... cálmate" él salió del cuarto, solo usando unos pantaloncillos cortos.  
"Lo limpiaré luego ¿esta bien?"  
"¡No¡Limpia este maldito desastre ahora o terminarás pagando la maldita renta solo!" Ella comenzó a alejarse.  
"¿Sabés otra palabra además de maldito!" le gritó él.  
"Si¡imbécil!"ella cerró la puerta a su cuarto dejando en el aire el eco seco de la madera golpeada.

(Propagandas)

"Abby..."  
"¡Qué?"contestó ella enojada, sin saber quien le hablaba.  
"Uh, juro que no fui yo" dijo él, Jake, con una picara sonrisa.  
Ella suspiró:"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Tu chico de examen tres tiene apendicitis, ya ordené un quirófano."  
"Genial, lo imaginé..."  
"Y los padres llegaran de un momento a otro."  
"Bueno..."  
"¡Necesito un cirujano!" se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Susan que entraba con un trauma, pero ninguno reaccionó hasta que la misma voz gritó:-O un estudiante en rotación quirúrgica.  
Jake miró a Abby.  
"Andá, yo subo al niño"  
"Gracias" él se dirigió corriendo a trauma uno, y Abby a la sala donde ya había estado.

(Corte de Escena)

"'¡Limpia este maldito desastre ahora o terminarás pagando la maldita renta solo!'" murmuró Ray, imitando el británico acento de Neela, mientras sacaba la ultima bolsa de basura.  
"¡Ya esta todo listo, Reina!" dijo el, poniendo toda nota irónica posible en la frase  
"¡Más te vale!" dijo ella, saliendo.  
"¿Qué se supone que soy, tu sirviente?"  
"No te daría el honor" ella miró el departamento con detenimiento "Parece estar bien..."  
"¡Parece?" gritó él, poniéndose delante de ella e interrumpiendo su vista.  
"Habría que examinarlo en detalle" ella volvió a suspirar"Al menos esto te enseñará a mantener a tus idiotas amigos lejos de casa"  
"No llames idiotas a mis compañeros de banda... ¿y quién se supone que sos mi madre?"  
"¡Alguien tiene que poner orden en esta casa ¿no!" su voz estaba de vuelta ultrasónica  
"¿Y qué te da esa función a vos?"  
"Mi madurez"  
"Oh, si claro..." dijo él, satírico.  
"¡Como si vos pudieses poner en orden algo mas que tu habitación... que por cierto es un bonito desastre y..."  
El final de esa frase quedó perdido en algún lugar... de los labios de Ray.

(Propagandas)

"¿Voy a estar bien?"  
"Por supuesto que sí" dijo Abby al niño, mientras pulsaba un botón en el elevador.  
"¿Es una operación larga?"  
"No. Y es de una pequeña recuperación, estarás como siempre antes de darte cuenta."  
El chico sonrió.  
El elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso, antes del destino que Abby planeaba y alguien subió.  
"Buenas tardes, Dra. Lockhart, supongo que este es mi paciente."  
"Buenas tardes, Dr. Dubenko. Y si, creo que lo es" dijo ella, con la vista puesta en sus uñas.  
Un piso en silencio, cuando Dubenko levantó la vista de su historia hacia Abby.  
"¿Falta de control de ansiedad o mala relación materna?" dijo él.  
Abby lo miró extrañada, como siempre.  
"Se come las uñas, Dra. Lockhart y esos suelen ser los motivos mas comunes."  
"Un poco de las dos" murmuró ella, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata y su vista de nuevo lejos de la de Dubenko.  
"No debería hacerlo, es un mal hábito."  
El elevador se abrió en cirugía.  
"Adiós" dijo ella, viendo que él se encargaba de la camilla.  
"Adiós" respondió él, estaba a unos pasos de distancias cuando, sin darse vuelta agregó algo más:  
"Manténgalas lejos de su boca, Lockhart."  
Abby giró, esperando verlo frente a ella, pero solo vio su espalda alejándose.  
'¿Cómo demonios adivinó que estaba haciéndolo de nuevo?' pensó ella para sí misma.

(Corte de Escena)

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" dijo ella  
"Al menos no dijiste maldito o algo similar" dijo él, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.  
"Ray!" y otra vez, ultrasónica.  
"Ni que haya echo algo tan grave..."  
"¡Estábamos discutiendo!"  
"¿Lo estábamos?"  
"Yo gritaba, vos gritabas... se lo llama discusión."  
"Todo depende del tipo de gritos..."  
"RAY!"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Sos increíblemente inma..."  
De nuevo, Neela había dio interrumpida, del mismo modo que antes.

(Propagandas)

"Otra vez con ese vicio..."  
"Estoy dejando el cigarrillo, Dr. Dubenko, déjeme este sano vicio" suspiró ella, sacando la mano de su boca y dirigiendo su vista a la radiografía frente a ella.  
"No es sano..."  
"¿Qué tiene de malo?"  
Él iba a empezar a hablar pero ella levantó la mano, como pidiéndole que pare.  
"No, no quiero saber... No quiero un discurso de media hora ni una investigación de doscientas hojas... Déjeme con mi vicio, yo lo dejo con los suyos..."  
"Yo no..."  
"Si, seguro que tiene algún vicio" ella le dio una de esas acusadoras 'miradas Abby'.  
"Abby..."  
Ella ni se preguntó cuando había dejado de ser la 'Dra. Lockhart' para ser 'Abby'.  
"¡Acosarme!"  
Dubenko se contuvo para no reír: "¿Qué?"  
"Ese es un vicio, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, me acosás... Con eso del átomo, y lo de trauma y lo del cabello..."  
"No digas estupideces, me preocupo por tu realización como médica." a pesar de que parecía que discutiesen una mueca se podía ver en sus labios.  
"¿Y que tiene que ver mis uñas con eso?"  
"Es un habito que no siempre causa buena impresión..."  
"¿Y acosar a las internas lo es?"  
"¡Yo no acoso internas!"  
"Oh, en verdad... es solo conmigo"  
Dubenko suspiró:"Paranoica" dijo, pero al darse vuelta sonreía.  
"Controlador" respondió ella, pero en sus labios también se veía una sonrisita.

(Corte de Escena)

"Creo que voy a invitar a mis amigos más seguido..."  
"¡Qué?" exclamó ella, mientras veían TV en el sillón.  
"Si traerlos nos hará pelear... y todas las peleas terminan como las de recién..."  
"Dios, Ray..." dijo Neela, impaciente.  
"¿Vas a decirme que no te gusto?"  
"Quizás he tenido mejores..." ella sonrió maliciosa  
Ray abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato, apagó la TV, se levanto y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a Neela.  
Ella no pudo menos que reírse  
"Y ahora te reís!" dijo él.  
"Lo siento..." dijo ella, calmando su risa.  
"Si, seguro, seguro..."  
Neela se puso de pie, rodeo la cintura de Ray con sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello.  
"Lo siento" le volvió a susurrar en el oído.  
Y debió haber funcionada, pues el giró, la tomó a ella por su pequeña cintura y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

(Propagandas)

"Abby..."  
"No, ni siquiera quiero oírlo" dijo ella, dándose vuelta y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.  
"Iba a decirte que tengo los resultados de la chica que operé del páncreas temprano, la que era tu paciente de ayer."  
Abby dejo de avanzar y se giró hacia Dubenko:"¿Tiene leucemia o no?"  
"No"  
Abby sonrió, una genuina sonrisa, que encontró una respuesta con otra encantadora sonrisa de Dubenko.  
"Me alegro" ella se dio vuelta y siguió, caminando hasta entrar a la sala de descanso, desierta.  
"Ahora podes dejar a tus uñas en paz" dijo él, que la había seguido, y vio como otra vez se llevaba la mano a la boca.  
"Tengo una larga guardia aún y muchos nervios que sobrepasar."  
"Mantenete ocupada con otra cosa."  
"No funciona, intente jugar con un clip, mantener las manos ocupadas... no sirve, este esel distractor perfecto..." ella sonrió.  
"Mantene ocupada tu boca entonces..."  
"Tampoco funciona, lo puedo hacer mientras hablo... Y no puedo beber más café; tomeonce tazas ya... ¿Alguna otra genial idea?"  
Ellos estaban frente a frente  
"Bueno... ya que lo mencionas hay otra forma..."  
Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.  
Él se acercó y la besó. Primero un simple rocé de labios, luego las manos de él en la cintura de ella, y las manos de ella en la cuello de él.  
(Pantalla en negro)

* * *

(Ya se, ya se... ¿Abby se come las uñas?... No sé, pero podría...)  
Un review me gustaría mucho...  



End file.
